


Not Alone.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Homelessness, M/M, References to Drug Use, Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt orphans for Dark bingo, violence for kink bingo, Top for smut69, soft for lover100 and summer for fanfic100. No parent's, no home, no safety, but what they do have is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Deals with orphan teenagers and past underage, but in the fic both characters are eighteen. Snap shot into the lives of two homeless people, not focusing on all of the negative aspects.

Adam sometimes thinks the summer's heat drives people mad, especially on the street. There's always more violence during the summer, so he's not surprised when he finds Tommy having a fight with some older guy in. He knows Tommy can look after himself, they've both been on the streets since they were fourteen, when they ran away together from the same children's home. But the moment he sees the guy punch Tommy in the face, he doesn't even think to not get involved. The street is never safe, not for two orphans who no one cares about, but if he can protect Tommy from violence, he will. 

　

Adam grabs the guy, pulls him back from Tommy and punches him hard in the face. He's never been a fan of violence, but he will do anything when it comes to Tommy: he'll fight for him, steal for him, do absolutely anything when it comes to Tommy. So when blood spurts out of the guy's nose all he feels is satisfaction. Violence might not be his thing, but this asshole has attacked Tommy, he deserves what ever he gets. They might not have parents, families, anyone really, but they have each other and they protect each other.

　

He's prepared to get hit back, not at all surprised by the violence. He just hits the guy again, putting everything he has into the blow. The guy is tall, broad, but he's jerky and unfocused, like maybe he's on something and a little violence is enough to have him stumbling away, yelling threats and slurs over his retreating back. Adam knows a lot of the other street kids have worked out that they are gay, from the way they are almost always together and Adam doesn't know if that makes things harder for them, if they face more violence than anyone else. It's not why he doesn't confirm they are gay, he doesn't care if people know, he just doesn't tell anyone anything, letting anyone else in would be a risk. The only one he lets close is Tommy and Tommy is the only person he needs in his life. He can't remember his parents and when he was younger he had wished he wasn't an orphan, but he's heard enough stories to know that parents aren't always a good thing. Half the kids he's meant in homes and on the streets had been fleeing violence at the hand of their own parents. Adam doesn't need that, he has something so much better in Tommy.

　

"Are you okay?" Adam asks, worried that he didn't get here before Tommy got hurt.

　

"I'm fine, he didn't get me," Tommy says, letting Adam get a look at him, because Tommy knows him well enough to know that Adam won't let it rest till he sees it with his own eyes. He has to see it, to see that that violent thug didn't hurt Tommy. He runs his hands over Tommy's face, checking for bruises, but all he finds is warm skin, flushed pink by the summer sun.

　

"Promise you're not hurt?" Adam asks. He wants to get inside soon, he'll burn on a summer's day like this, but he's not moving till he's sure Tommy is okay. If he's not okay, Adam will go after the other guy, make sure he sees that Adam will not tolerate violence against his boyfriend. 

　

"I'm not hurt. You stopped the fight before it really started," Tommy says, leaning into Adam's touch. He looks calm, relaxed, unfazed by the violence and the fight, his skin soft under Adam's hand and there are benefits to the summer. Tommy likes the warm weather and it's never too cold in the warehouse they're staying in right now to take their clothes off. 

　

"I hate when people try to hurt you," Adam says, gliding his thumb over Tommy's soft lower lip.

　

"Well I think it's kind of hot when you get violent defending me," Tommy says with a saucy smile.

　

"You are terrible," Adam groans.

　

"You love it, now lets get out of here, if you didn't hurt your hand I can think of other things to do with them than hit people," Tommy says, raising his eyebrows.

　

"Me fighting really turns you on?" Adam asks.

　

"No, you just turn me on, so lets go," Tommy says softly and Adam could never resist. He takes Tommy's hand and they start heading back for the warehouse, it's pretty out the way and they have to climb in through a tiny dark hole. Adam almost doesn't fit inside, but it's worth a little awkwardness because it means they have this place to themselves, which Adam likes a lot better than sharing. He'd shared his space enough in group homes after his parents had died, now the only person he wants to share with is Tommy.

　

The warehouse is cooler than the outside streets, not a lot of the summer sun getting through the boarded up windows, but it's not cold. Summer might seem to make people crazy and violent, but he likes it better than freezing his ass off and people are always more desperate in the winter, for food, a place to stay, everything becomes a fight. Adam has been fighting his whole life it seems, but he never had anything worth fighting for before Tommy. The day Tommy walked into the foster home Adam had been in, he had known that Tommy was going to mean something to him, but he'd never guessed how important Tommy would become to him, that the small, at the time softly spoken boy would become his world.

　

Tommy goes to where their bags are hidden while Adam gets out the stolen sleeping bags and pillows they have hoarded. He won't say things have been easy lately, but they have been going as well as they can. Neither of them have been hurt, they have their own place and they haven't been caught, despite the fact they have stolen a ton of shit. Half the shops in the local area have no security and even better, most of them don't bother to pay for staff to come meet early deliveries, so stuff gets left in the ally ways behind the shops, all it takes is getting up early and you can have your pick of food and all kinds of stuff. They'd even scored a whole lot of lube and condoms from the chemist. It's not like they've never gone without either, but when they can get them, Adam's not about to pass them up.

　

In their relationship he is the top, he has always been the top, but it doesn't mean that Tommy is passive when it comes to sex. He's not shy either, standing beside their makeshift bed, stripping his clothes off, dropping them to the floor. Tommy naked in the weak summer light creeping in from the outside is a beautiful sight. Hell, Tommy in any light was beautiful, lean, slight body, pale skin, flushed slightly pink from the summer heat. He'd always been beautiful, from the day they met and he has only got better over the years: his soft blonde hair, his sexy smile, everything about him. It was like he was made just to drive Adam wild. Adam makes quick work of his own clothes and walks over to Tommy. He's dusty and hot, but when Tommy lays down smiling at him, Adam is glad for the summer warmth, because it keeps Tommy above the covers.

　

Adam has only ever topped and he's only ever been with Tommy, but that is the only way he wants it to be. They've talked about it and Tommy likes it that way, too. He likes it when Adam tops and he doesn't want any other lover. Four years they've been doing this, but it never gets old. Adam lowers himself down onto Tommy, loving the feel of his soft warm skin, the way he tips his head up ready for Adam's kiss.

　

Tommy was always so ready for him, right from the first kiss - hidden behind a tree in the back yard, scared that someone would find them. Worse, that their foster father would find them. A homophobic man who never would have let them stay under the room if he had known. It was a part of why they ran, to avoid ever being separated, that and to avoid the violence. It hadn't happened everyday, but it had been happening often enough that Adam had known he needed to get Tommy away. He could take getting hurt, but he couldn't stand to see it happen to the man he loved. One night after he'd found yet more bruises on Tommy's skin, they had packed up and left. He'd called social services on a pay phone on his way out of town, hoping they would do something about the violence going on in that house, but not willing to risk Tommy by sticking around.

　

It's been years since he first pressed his lips to Tommy's, but he does still feel a flutter in his chest every single time he brings his lips to Tommy's soft lips. He tops, but Tommy is just as passionate as he is, kissing Adam hungrily from the first moment they're lips touch. They might be two orphans in a violent world, but they have everything they need in each other.

　

They kissed hungrily, but neither of them were in the mood for drawn out and slow, so Adam soon had his fingers slicked up, pressing into Tommy, the soft skin of Tommy's thighs pressing against his sides as he presses between them, working Tommy open as fast as he can, not wanting to rush too much and risk hurting Tommy, but desperate to be inside his lover. The heat of the summer sun cannot rival Tommy or the fire that has been with them, between them from the start. 

　

"Please," Tommy murmurs softly, eyes wide and bright as he looks up at Adam on top of him. He can't imagine anything else feeling like this. He rolls the condom over his cock and kisses Tommy softly before he starts pressing into him. Slow and careful, their skin already slick with sweat due to the warm summers day, but Adam loves the feel of their slick skin moving together as he rocks into Tommy's body. 

　

"God, you feel so good, you always feel so good," Adam whispers, leaning in to kiss Tommy as he speeds up his thrusts, the movement of his hips almost rough, but not jerky or violent. Adam may be capable of violence, but he would never hurt Tommy, never. His kisses stay soft even as his hips speed up, his hand sliding between them so that he can wrap his hand around Tommy's cock. He always loves the feel of Tommy's cock, soft skin over harder flesh, pre-come leaking over his hand.

　

"Adam," Tommy whines against his lips, thrusting up into Adam's hand, breath coming in short soft pants, his face almost slack with pleasure. 

　

"Tommy, fuck baby, you're so beautiful," Adam pants, loving the feel of Tommy tight around his cock, loving how Tommy trusts him enough to let him do this, let him inside. He would never betray the trust Tommy puts in him as the top. He doesn't even think he could get off if Tommy wasn't getting off as well. He doesn't see how people can even like that; sex when their partner isn't getting off as well.

　

He sucks on the lobe of Tommy's ears, at the piercings they gave Tommy with a hot needle and a bunch of stolen earrings. He'd hated causing Tommy pain, but Tommy had begged and now Adam can't help but love them and the way it makes Tommy's breath hitch when he plays with them. He catches a hoop between his teeth and tugs lightly and Tommy comes with a startled yelp. Tommy's cock jerks in his hand almost violently and his ass gets even tighter around Adam's cock. He doesn't last long after that, thrusting a few more times into Tommy before he losses it as well, still deep inside of Tommy as he comes.

　

He kisses Tommy, warm and sweaty, floating in the afterglow, loving the feel of being so close to Tommy. The pleasure that they can give each other is incredible and he wishes they could spend every day of their summer doing this. Maybe they will. He can imagine touching Tommy like this forever. Eventually he pulls out and cleans them both up, wiping sweat and come off of them both. They don't get dressed after that, the warm summer heat making the room hot enough that they can both just lay in each other's arms, naked, not even the barrier of clothes keeping them apart. 

　

"I love you," Adam says, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Tommy's head.

　

"Love you, too, baby," Tommy says sleepily, tipping his head back to press a warm kiss to Adam's lips.

　

Life isn't easy on the streets. For two orphans life will always be hard. Winter or summer, they will have to fight to survive, to be safe and happy. But he has something to fight for; he has Tommy, a reason to get up every day and to keep going. Any amount of violence and hardship is worth it, because he gets to end each summer's day with Tommy in his arms, the only family he needs and will ever need. The love of one person is enough, when they love you completely. 

　

The End.


End file.
